Night's Fate
by Nightshadow16
Summary: A she-cat takes a turn down the wrong path, and now she soon will have the power to become deputy, even leader. She has trained with them for moons, and now they are pressuring her to kill living cats from ShadowClan, her home. Will she realize her wrong doings, and go against them, or turn against her Clan once and for all?
1. Prolouge

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Firestar- Ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy- Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors- Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens- Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders- Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom with light blue eyes

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat with green eyes

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Nightshadow- Black she-cat with gray tabby markings, 1 gray paw, a scar over her right eye and amber eyes

Apprentices: Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- Gray tabby she-cat

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Prologue

A large gray and white cat was demonstrating a battle move to a smaller black and gray cat. "Stretch your claws more!" he hissed, and the she-cat obeyed him quickly. "Now, when you attack, use your front paws to claw my belly, and then use your hind paws to unbalance me in 1 move." he explained quickly. She nodded and narrowed her eyes. With a hiss, she dived towards the ground, twirling her front paws while using her hind paws too keep her from landing too early. She raked her claws across his belly, and before he could drop on her, she swept him from his paws and landed behind him, jumping back up and landed on his back, her claws on his neck. "Good job, Nightpaw." he said. She smiled. "Thanks, Thistleclaw." she said, dipping her head to him. "Now wake up, something good is about to happen." He said as she woke up.

Blackstar leaped on to the Shadebranch. "All cats old enough catch their own prey, join me beneath the Shadebranch for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. I sat down in the front, and Blackstar raised his tail for silence. "Today is the making of a warrior. Nightpaw has trained for 6 moons and is ready to become a warrior." he said, his eyes looking at me. I jumped up on the branch below his. I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice; She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. He said. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. "I do." I said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightshadow. StarClan honors your fighting skill and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He finish as the Clan called my new name. "Nightshadow, I like that name." I whispered to myself as Tigerheart came over and licked behind my ear.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightshadow woke up in the familiar shady forest. She saw Hawkfrost and he bounded over to her. "Hey, Nightshadow, we need to speak to you in the Ruler's Den." he said gruffly and bounded away. I nodded and followed his scent to the den and entered. "So, why am I here?" I asked. It had been a moon since the lake was restored, 2 since I was a warrior.

"We are getting a new recruit, Ivypaw of ThunderClan." Mapleshade said. "

And how does this involve me?" I growled.

Mapleshade hissed at me, but Brokenstar purred. "Spoken like a true Dark Forest cat" he said. "We need a mentor for her, but already have an apprentice." he explained.

"We want you to mentor her." Tigerstar added.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, my amber eyes shining.

A dark gray tabby tom stepped out, stars in his fur. "Why are there no stars?" he asked.

Brokenstar laughed, grinning. "Kill him." Thistleclaw whispered.

I nodded and hissed, leaping on him. He stumbled and clawed at me, but I ignored him and sliced at his flank. He yowled in pain and bit my paw. I hissed and clawed his throat open with my other paw, blood pouring out.

"You are worthy to be a mentor." Thistleclaw said. "Tomorrow is the ceremony, be here." he growled and I woke up, Rippletail's blood still on my paw and I quickly licked it off, ignoring the taste and grooming my fur.

Tigerheart woke up and quickly groomed his fur like mine. "How'd training go?" I asked.

"I trained with Shredtail, Tigerstar said he was busy." he muttered.

"I'm getting an apprentice!" I said excitedly. "Good for you!" he said and brushed his muzzle against mine and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or the Warriors series!** **I only own Nightshadow!**

Chapter 2

Nightshadow ate a frog before heading to her nest early. She fell asleep and woke up in the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw motioned her forward. "Come, something has to be done before you can become a mentor." He growled, and I followed him to the Ruler's Den.

"We need to make you a Dark Forest Ruler, along with us." Snowtuft said.

"Nightshadow, do you promise to be loyal to the Place of No Star, even at the cost of your life?" Brokenstar said.

"I do." I said my amber eyes hungry for power and cold like the hard ice that covers the lake.

"Then by the power of the Dark Forest, you are a Ruler!" Mapleshade yowled. And they lined up in a circle around me, giving me 8 extra lives, Tigerstar giving me cruelty and the others gave me evil lives like Tigerstar's, and when the process was done, a black star appears on my head.

"You can now mentor Ivypaw." Thistleclaw finshed, grinning. I smiled as Mapleshade leaped on the Ruler's Log.

"All cats old enough to kill join beneath the Ruler's Log for a meeting." she yowled. I stood in the front, and Ivypaw looked a little nervous, I could tell.

"Today, a new apprentice comes, wishing to join us." Mapleshade yowled. A dark brown tom stepped forward, amber eyes glinting.

"You need to battle Antpelt, a new apprentice, to prove your worth." Tigerstar said, eyes narrowed at Ivypaw, and he glanced at Antpelt like the cold autumn breeze. "You should win, Thistleclaw is training you well." he growled.

The tom nodded, and hissed at Ivypaw. Ivypaw just blinked at him, deep blue eyes emotionless.

"Ready?" Darkstripe asked the two from the ground. They both nodded.

"GO!" Maggottail yowled from beside Mapleshade, barely even visible, and the two cats leaped at each other.


End file.
